This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a construction product having a multi-functional thermal break.
Windows, doors, and other construction products that serve as a barrier between the interior and exterior of a structure are most desirable when they have functional, aesthetically pleasing, and thermal insulating properties. However, prior art construction products are lacking in many of these features. In particular, products with moveable parts such as windows and doors, may include a thermal barrier element in order to substantially block the passage of thermal energy between two elements. However, prior art thermal barriers exhibit several disadvantages. For example, they may not provide a substantial seal against external temperatures, they may not provide structural support for other elements of the construction product or they may be structurally complicated and thus expensive and difficult to manufacture.
The embodiments described herein are directed to solving one or more of the problems described above.